A New Student
by lilnome
Summary: A series of Ouran one-shot Ouran crossovers
1. Chapter 1

"Excuse me," A soft voice called from the doorway of music room three. It was before club hours. "I'm looking for a... Haninozuka Mitsukuni, I've been told this was where I could find him. This is the Host Club, correct?" Kyoya looked up from his laptop to see a slim girl dressed in the traditional uniform. The difference was that there were cherry blossoms embroidered on the left side, reaching from hip to hem. _Hand embroidered_ , by the looks of it. " My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and I have a delivery for him." Her hair was a deep raven, her eyes a shimmering sky blue.She had traditional European features, including a smattering of freckles that didn't show up on her school picture. Over all, what he'd expected from the heiress of the Dupain-Cheng bakery chain. Recently, the owners had moved to Japan to enroll their daughter in Ouran, and expand their empire.

"Yay! My macaroons are here!" A small blond bounced across the room to Marinette. " I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni! Were do I sign?" He shifted from foot to foot, excited as could be. She held out a clipboard with cherry blossoms like the ones on her dress. Upon receiving the required signatures she turned to leave. Suddenly, she let out an indignant squeak, as she felt the hem of her dress lifted.

" Hey, Kaoru, come check this out! " A redhead exclaimed. Another's hand began tracing the embroidery, looking for flaws. She grabbed a wrist in each dainty yet calloused hand, turned, and flung the boys further into the room.

"Ohmygoodness, I'm so sorry! Are you okay? I panicked! I'm not a fan of strangers touching me." Her whole face was beet red, as she stammered out an apology

"Tch, what did I tell you terrors about inspecting people's clothes while they're wearing them!?" A lanky blond snapped at the twins.

"Sorry, miss. That was quite rude of us."

"We're fine, no harm done." She let out a sigh of relief. Tamaki perked up, realizing that this was a new girl.

"So, what kind of guys do you prefer? We have the devil type, as you know. The boy lolita type, who's the one munching on the macaroons, and the one behind him is the strong and silent type. We also have the cool type,if that's what you're into. Or maybe," He grabbed her chin and brought his face close to hers." you're into my type, pricely type." She laughed, pushing him away.

"Nice try with the whole flirting thing, but I've seen better." His jaw dropped.

"Who? Who could be better than _moi?_ Mamma, what did I do wrong?!" Tamaki wailed.

"First, it's the whole almost-non-consensual kiss. And to answer your question. the savior of Paris, Chat Noir. A few Akuma targeted me back home, and he was in charge of guarding me. He decided to try and flirt with me. He has the whole skin-tight learlther catsuit thing going for him, though. Better luck with your clients!" She chirped, leaving the room.

Hikaru and Kaoru poked at Tamaki as he hid in the corner.

"Wow, boss!"

"She shot you down _hard!_ "

"Mamma, I know what our next theme will be! We'll do the Miraculous Team of my homeland! I shall be the great Chat Noir! Twins, you can be Rena Rouge illusions! Mori, you will be Carapace, with Huni as you sheild! Kyoya can be Hawkmoth! And of course, Haruhi as Ladybug!" Kyoya hummed, hiding his amusement. It would be hard to pull of, but the clients were sure to love the skin tight body armor. Either way seeing the 'King' of the host club get slighted was _hilarious_.

Haruhi walked in, saw the self-proclaimed kings mood, turned to Kyoya, and asked:

" Do I even _want_ to know?"


	2. Chapter 2

Danny loosened his tie, sighing. After the whole Dan Phantom scare, he had confessed to his parents. The next morning, he woke up strapped to a table in the lab. Jazz came down a few days later, looking for him. She let him out, and he ran to Vlad. For the next year, he studied and trained. He learned French, German, Spanish, and Japanese. Vlad had given him his choice of schools, and he chose Ouran Academy in Japan. He was torn from his reminiscing by the sound of shattering glass from above.

There was a girl falling from the third floor, where a window had shattered. He didn't think. Danny bolted across the cobblestones, arms reaching, legs pumping. He jumped, scooping the girl into his arms, before twisting so his back took the ground. He groaned at the feel of stained glass biting into his back.

"Are you okay? Misaki, right?" He stood, helping the brunette to her feet. "I'm Daniel Masters."

"Ugh, I'm fine. Are you alright? You landed on all the glass." The girl rubbed her head, squinting against the light.

"I got some in my back, but I should be able to make it to the nurse. What happened?" He winced at the weight of the girl, and the strain it put on his back.

"I was making my way to the host club, when some guy tried to get me to kiss him. He chased me, and I took a turn. I crashed through the window down the hall from the host club. Let's head to the nurse."

"Do you wanna report the guy? You could have been hurt."

"No,Masters-kun. His family and mine are business partners. It would cause undue stress on that relationship."

"Okay. Now, which way is the nurse? It's my first day, and I'm completely lost."

X0X0X0X0X0X

Kyoya watched out the window as Yona Misaki, class 3B, fell, and was caught by Daniel Masters, class 2B. Maybe it was time to bring in new host. He'd have to investigate. Both him and the other transfer student showed promise. 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This one's Harry Potter with a Race-Swap!Fem!Harry. Enjoy and please review!

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Holly sighed. After the war, she had taken classes to catch up to her peers in both the muggle and magical worlds. She,Tonks, Remus, Teddy and Sirius had moved to Japan, so that she could finish her schooling. She was starting at Ouran Academy today, and she was, in a word, nervous. She tugged on the overlarge bow at her neck. She didn't mind the uniform. The yellow of the dress popped against her skin, which was the color of freshly-tilled earth. Her green eyes also contrasted against the red of the bow. She had learned that her eyes were a family trait, passed down from the Eveningshade family, of which her mother was a descendant. The limo pulled up in front of the school, and she glanced out of the tinted window at the large building.

"You ready cub?" Remus's voice queried. He sat next to a pregnant Tonks, who still went by her maiden name. Teddy was clutching the hem of her dress from his car-seat, begging her not to go with his eyes.

"Nope," she popped the 'p'. "but I have to do this. Teddy, little love, I have to go. I'll see you this afternoon." He whimpered, his hair black like hers. He dropped her skirt, reluctant. "See you all this afternoon." She chugged her translation potion and climbed out of the limo.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

She was lost. She had wandered the school for ten minutes trying to find the exit. Classes had ended, and she had tried to find the exit on her own. Doubtless, her family was worried about her. They had promised to wait for her after school, before they all went out for a movie and dinner. She decided to try a nearby door. She cracked the door, and got a mouth full of rose petals.

"Welcome!" Six voices chorused. The taller blonde approached, bowing before her. She internally panicked. Only pure-blood wizards ever bowed to her, in acknowledgment of her ladyships. Then, he spoke.

"Welcome, princess, to the host club! So, what kind of guys do you prefer? We have the devil type, the twin redheads. The boy lolita type, who's the one munching on the cake, and the one behind him is the strong and silent type. We also have the cool type, if that's what you're into. Or," He tilted her head up to look at him. " you're into my type, prince type." She hauled off and slapped him. It was that, or draw her wand, and by his disrespectful manner, she assumed he was a muggle.

" _Look_ , I don't know don't know me. So let's get a few things straight. One, I am happily engaged." She showed off her ring. "Two, I do not like being touched. Finally, three, my name is Holly. Am I understood?" She ground out her last sentence. "Now, can one of you non-perverts escort me to the main hall. I find myself lost." She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. The shorter black haired boy stood, opening his mouth to speak, when the creaking of a door cut him off.

"Cousin Holly! I've been looking for you! Come along, Uncle Sirius is waiting for you out front. I must thank you for the ingredients you brought me. With them, I was able to brew a year and a half supply of my...medicine. I can actually enjoy the sunlight again." Holly giggled at her cousin Nekozawa's antics.

"What is family for? Would you care to join Uncle Siri and I at the theater this evening?" She slipped her hand into the crook of his left arm, and the two strolled away through Nekozawa's usual entrance, chattering all the while.

"Uh, Mama, what...just happened?" Tamaki's face was red, a hand-print taking shape on his right cheek.

" _That_ was Lady Holly Potter-Eveningshade-Peverell. I'm not shocked she slapped you. England is more uptight when it comes to what is and isn't appropriate. She is a distant cousin of Nekozawa's on her adopted father's side. She'll certainly be interesting to have around. Ah, Haruhi, there you are. You're late, and you missed the entertainment."

"Do I even _want_ to know?"


	4. Chapter 4

The door to music room three creaked open, admitting a girl with shimmering auburn hair, porcelain skin, and eyes of a deep green. The eyes of the Host club turned to the new comer. Instantly, a pair of redheaded boys were upon her, circling like sharks, muttering to each other. Then, they pounced, wrapping their arms around her in a bear hug.

"Little sister!!" She wriggled her arms free, pushed them off, and,in complete disbelief, asked

"What the bloody HELL?"

XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO

Holly Lillith Potter, now Lillith Jane Peverel, wandered her new school, completely at a loss as to what to do. She needed directions to the entrance hall, and when she had heard chatter from a music room, she had hoped to find a teacher. Instead. she found six boys, all different years, chattering amongst themselves. When the twin redheads attacked her, she was _very_ uncomfortable.

"What the bloody HELL? Who in the Gods names do you think you are? I don't know you!" She was quite confused."

"Why, isn't it obvious?He's Kaoru!"

"We're your big brothers! He's Hikaru!" The boys began to circle her again.

"Well, at least our newfound little sister has good taste in clothes."

"Yeah, but no uniform? Tch, we'll have to fix that." She placed a hand on the back of each boys collar when they started to pull at her clothes and take her measurements. With a firm grip, she hefted the boys up before flipping them and dropping them on their heads.

" As I said, I don't know you, and I don't take kindly to strangers man handling me." Holly huffed.

"So, you're the new student. Lady Peverel Lillith, heiress to close to a half a dozen ancient families, transfer from Hogwarts school for the Gifted, the most exclusive school in Britain, famous for only taking roughly forty students a year group. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." A tall boy with black hair spoke from the corner. Lillith smoothed her skirts, turned, and applied her best pure-blood mask of neutrality.

" And you are Ootori Kyoya, third born son of the Ootori family, Shadow King of the host club. The pleasure is mine." She gave a nod of her head to indicate his place as her elder. " Could you explain these two?"

"It appears that, due to the physical similarities, they have claimed you as a younger sister."

"Bugger."


	5. Chapter 5

This one's black butler, with Fem!Ciel.

X0X0X0X0X0

Ciel was bloody bored. She had been a demon for close to a hundred and fifty years, and she was damn bored. She had worked for the royal family as guard dog for most of that time. She had traveled the world, made a few minor deals, and played dozens of games. She had changed her appearance a few times, but now she looked as she first had, if a few years older.

"Sebastian, I wish to find a new game to play. Japan this time." Her butler bowed his head, pausing in his pouring of her tea.

"Yes, milady. will the rules be?" He cut her a slice of cake.

"Whoever charms the most people first wins. Mm, earl gray and lemon cake. An excellent pairing, as always."

"A brilliant idea, milady. Thank you. I will investigate schools that meet your standards at once. I believe one of my contacts is in Japan now."

"Make it so, Sebastian." She had a bit of a Star Trek addiction, so what?

X0X0X0X0X0

Sebastian had found a school called Ouran, where several of her business associates progeny attended. The building rivaled her old mansion, yet was a painful shade of pink that her cousin Lizzy would have loved.

"I have filled all the necessary paperwork, milady. I have toured all the grounds, and memorized the layout. I have received clearance to escort you as your bodyguard. Your first class is this way. If I may?" He held out his left arm, as protocol dictated. She slid her hand into his right elbow, and the two set off across the grounds. Several girls gathered behind them, tittering at Sebastian's appearance and manners.

"Hm. That makes four for you, Sebastian."

"Indeed it does, milady, indeed it does."

X0X0X0X0X0

Her classes where exceptionally droll. She had attended classes at dozens of schools over the years, and all had bored her. Finally the bell rang for lunch. Sebastian fell into step behind her from his spot at the back of the class. The two walked to the cafeteria in silence.

"Sebastian, what did you pack me today?"

"A fillet of salmon with angel hair pasta and alfredo sauce, milady; paired with jasmine lemon tea. For dessert,we have a triple mocha strawberry cake, with cream cheese frosting." As he spoke, in walked Mey-Rin, wheeling a cart with covered dishes. She had made her servants into demons, so that they would be able to serve her so long as she lived. Mostly, it was so she wouldn't have to find new servants every fifty years.

"Young mistress, your lunch." She performed a perfect curtsy, setting the food before her lady. Once she had finished, she wheeled the cart away, standing in a corner to wait on the dishes. Ciel ate with perfect manners, ignoring the envious stares shot her way.

"Excuse me, are you the new student? My name is Mitskuni Haninozuka, and I was wondering if I could try a slice of that cake?" Standing behind her was a small blond boy who looked no older than ten. Sebastian leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"A member of the Haninozuka family, and a formidable opponent. For a normal human, at least." She could hear the smugness in his voice.

"Please, have a seat! Yes, I am new. My name is Ciel, a pleasure to meet you. Sebastian, cut mister Haninozuka a slice of cake." She flashed the room her signature I'm-damn-cute-love-me smile, which she often used in such games. Every boy in the room blushed. With her shimmering blue eye, eye patch, and her raven black hair in perfect ringlet pigtails, she looked adorable in the uniform.

"Thanks, Ciel-chan! This is fantastic! Where did you buy this?!" His whole face was glowing, as he devoured the slice.

"Buy it? My butler made it. He's the best pastry chef in the world, isn't he? Oh, you have some crumbs on your face, here." She pulled out her handkerchief, and dipped in her glass of water. She gripped his chin in her hand, and wiped crumbs and icing off his face. "All better!" Sebastian took the cloth, and handed her a clean one. Several boys had to excuse themselves dur to nosebleeds.

"Thanks! You should come by music room three after school, Ciel-chan! I'm part of a club there! I have to go, see you this afternoon, I hope." He bounded away to a tall boy with dark hair.

"Milady, you appear to have charmed a large amount of the male student body. Now, allow me to escort you to class." She rose, and, as Mey-Rin cleared her plates, she headed to her economics class.

X0X0X0X0X0

That afternoon, they blended into the crowd, before heading towards the third floor.

"Ciel-chan! You made it! This is my cousin, Takashi Morinozuka! Call him Mori, though. Is that more cake?!" He gasped, pointing at the masterpiece Sebastian carried.

"You liked the one from earlier so much, that I thought you might like to try one of Sebastian's other works. I'm quite fond of sweets myself." The blond bounced from one foot to the other.

"Goodness, a new customer! Welcome to the Ouran Highschool Host Club, princess! I am Tamaki Suoh, the prince type! Please, come in, come in!" She stared at the tall blond boy, hiding her discomfort. He reminded her too much of a certain viscount.

"Hello. My name is Lady Ciel Phantomhive, a pleasure to meet you." She flashed her smile once more, and internally cackled at the boys blush.

"So," A voice questioned from behind her.

"How do you know our Hani-senpai?" Two red-headed twins slid their arms around her shoulders.

"Sebastian!" She squeaked, lacking her usual dignity and grace. Her butler slid the cake onto a nearby table. A gloved hand grabbed each boys collar. The twins where spun to face Sebastian, who tilted his head and smiled at them.

"Pardon me, young sirs, but I must ask that you keep your hands off of my young mistress." He dropped the gingers on their rears. "Are you quite alright, milady?" He guided her to a sofa, and knelt before her. She shuddered.

"Fine, Sebastian. Those two are far too reminiscent of Grell." She straightened her dress, before turning to the smaller blond. "If you'll excuse me, Haninozuka-senpai, I have a business meeting that I mustn't be late for, and just came to drop off the cake. See you tomorrow! Come along, Sebastian, we needn't dawdle." She headed for the door, Sebastian behind her.

"Look what you two did! Now Ciel-chan won't speak to me ever again, and I won't get any cake after this one!" Hani chastised the twins.

"Sorry senpai." Kaoru rubbed the back of his neck.

"We just wanted to know the new girl." Hikaoru helped his twin up.

"You fools. That was girl is the heiress of several powerful corporations, and you just estranged her. Whatever, for now, take care of your clients. We'll talk later." The shadow king's voice was full of dark promise. The twins gulped, and did as they were told.


	6. Chapter Six

"Oh boys!" A voiced crooned from the doorway of music room three. Standing there was a busty blonde teen in a tank top and blue skirt. " Haha! Didja miss me?" She flounced in, and was embraced by Mori and Hani.

"Lucy-chan! When did you get here?!" Hani squealed in excitement. Suddenly, Kyoya was standing in front of the girl, and bending her back. Then, to the shock of the other hosts, he kissed the girl soundly on the mouth. Lucy reciprocated, wholeheartedly. After almost twenty seconds, the two stood straight, panting. Lucy smirked.

"I missed you too, Kyo-chan." She nuzzled into the taller boys chest affectionately. "Do you intend to introduce me to your friends?" He chuckled, and kissed her brow. He turned, keeping an arm wrapped around her waist.

" This is my _actual_ fiance, Lucy Heartfilia, of Fiore. Love, these are my fellow host club members. You know Hani and Mori. The other blond is Tamaki Suoh, and the redheads are the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hittachin. The brunette is Haruhi Fujioka. And the girl who just walked in is Renge Hoshakuji, the girl who is _claiming_ to be my fiance. She thinks I'm a character from a dating sim." He whispered the last sentence in her ear, before nipping her neck.

" Then _why_ have you not set her straight?" He grimaced.

" She's the daughter of one of Father's business associates." The blonde hummed in thought, before stretching and kissing Kyoya on the nose.

"Let me handle this!" She turned, and cocked her one hip, planting her fist on it. " Do, you think _your_ good enough for Kyo-chan? Hmmph! Alright! What's his favorite food?"

"Anything I cook for him, off course!" Renge scoffed.

"Wrong! It's strawberry macaroons! What is his favorite color?"

"Chocolate brown, like my eyes!" Did this girl know nothing of her precious Kyoya?

"Pfft! Wrong _again!_ " It's deep blue like the summer night sky in Fiore, where we spend every summer! Now, last test, where was he born?" Lucy smirked back at Kyoya. Few actually knew the answer to this one.

"Duh, here in Japan!"

"Nope!" She popped the 'p'. " He was born in Fiore! His parents were there to set up a marriage contract with mine when his mother went into labor! Now that I've _thoroughly_ disproven your outrageous lie, can you leave? I need to catch up with _my fiance_ and get to know his friends." Lucy turned her back on the girl, and stalked over to Kyoya. "Darling, do you wanna go to lunch with your friends? My treat!" She beamed. _No-one_ got between her and her Kyo-chan.

"As you wish, Love." She giggled and swatted his arm playfully.

"C'mon, you big sap." He wrapped an arm around her waist and headed for the door. The couple walked past a teary-eyed Renge without breaking stride.

"Uh, boss." Hikaru began.

"Is it just us," Kaoru continued.

"Or was that _really_ weird?" The teins finished in tandem.

"That's just the affect Lucy-chan has on people. Now let's go! I'm starving!" Hani lead the dazed group from music room three, chattering all the while.


	7. Notice

Hey, y'all. This is in case you didn't read the note on my profile. I will no longer be updating any stories on here. I lost inspiration, and decided I didn't like how they were going. If you, for some odd reason, want to read more of my stuff, I'm on A03 under the same name. Not all the stories are on there, but a few are, along with a lot of new ones.


End file.
